As in-line roller skates have increased in popularity, so has the concern over skating safety. In-line skaters commonly skate outdoors, on sidewalks, roads, and bicycle paths. In-line skates are capable of high speeds and may be used in congested areas, streets, or other places where obstacles may be encountered. Numerous braking devices have been developed in an effort to deal with this potentially dangerous situation.
The most common braking device is a simple heel pad. The heel pad is secured to the rear of the skate adjacent the heel and rear wheel of the skate. The pad is constructed of plastic material that creates high friction on the riding surface. To operate the standard heel brake a skater advances the braking skate forward and lifts the toe of the skate while keeping the rear wheel on the riding surface. Once the skate toe is lifted sufficiently, the brake pad contacts the riding surface. The frictional force between the riding surface and the brake pad slows or stops the skater.
Stopping with a heel brake can be difficult due to the maneuvering that the skater must master to use the brake. The muscles that lift the toe tire easily. The skater may have difficulty balancing on a single skate and only the rear wheel of the other skate.
Alternative braking methods are available such as a T-stop or power slide. However, these maneuvers are even more difficult for the beginner to intermediate skater than using the fixed heel pad discussed above.
Advanced braking mechanisms have been devised. Some require that the user run a cable from the brake to his or her hand. A brake caliper similar to a bicycle brake has been created, as has a moving pad (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,409). In the latter device the wheels of the braking skate all remain on the ground while the pad is pivotally moved to the ground by squeezing a cable connected brake handle. The brake is on a carriage pivotally attached to the skate frame. Other brakes with hand held actuators have also been developed. However, they have not enjoyed widespread use due to the inconvenience associated with the cables and having to hold something in hand. Also, if the brakes are actuated without proper body positioning they could cause the skater to lose his or her balance by throwing the skater forward.
Cuff-actuated brakes have also been developed. These brakes harness the rearward pivotal movement of the cuff as one skate (the braking skate) is moved in front of the other skate with all wheels remaining on the skating surface. Two general types of these skates have emerged: those with ground engaging members and those that apply a resistance element to the skate wheels themselves.
The cuff-actuated brakes that apply a braking pad to the ground have enjoyed some success in the marketplace. These braking systems include a brake carriage that is pivotally attached to the skate frame for movement toward and away from the riding surface. The carriage pivot axis is typically the rear axle axis of the skate or an axis parallel thereto. A brake pad is attached to bottom of the carriage for frictionally engaging the riding surface. A link is provided between the top of the carriage and cuff. Thus, when the cuff is rotated rearwardly, by pushing the braking skate ahead of the skater, the carriage is pivoted downwardly until the pad contacts the riding surface.
Despite the advances of these cuff-actuated brakes they still have drawbacks. For example, rearward cuff movement can be somewhat limited such that the brake pad must be positioned close to the riding surface or the pad will not contact the riding surface without lifting the toe. With the pad close to the riding surface it can inadvertently contact the ground or other obstacles and upset the balance of the skater. Furthermore, the link between the carriage and cuff pulls the brake up when the skater leans forward in the cuff. Having to pull the brake carriage up during every skating step may create unnecessary work for the skater, especially if additional friction is encountered in the pivotal connection of the carriage to the frame when it is pulled up.
Therefore, owing to the drawbacks of the above-described skate brakes, the present invention was developed. The various embodiments of the present invention effectively eliminate forward motion friction due to brake pad connection, problems inherent in low positioned brakes, and difficulty of use.